Catching Feelings
by TroubledFred
Summary: She concocts what is suppose to be an easy and simple plan but turns out to be much more complicated than anything she could ever imagine. Or Veronica and Jughead pretend to date but start catching feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any Riverdale characters.

This is Jughead/Veronica with some Better/Archie thrown in. My goal was to actually show the core 4 have a strong friendship. Hope you like it!

* * *

When Veronica makes the promise with Betty not to let boys get in the way of their friendship, she means it. She wants to change, be the new Veronica and it won't happen if she is actively pursuing the boy her new best friend has loved for years.

Of course, she can't deny that the red-headed boy, Archie, is attractive. Anyone with two eyes can see that, but she absolutely refuses to go anywhere near the thought of turning looking into touching _or more._

So, she finds herself in a bit of a pickle when she sits with Betty and Kevin at school outside discussing potential dating prospects for each of them when Kevin brings up Archie. It isn't Kevin's fault that an awkward hush falls over them as Archie is still a sensitive topic.

Archie, who is oblivious of Betty affections but hyper-aware of Veronica's sensuality, is still looking at Veronica like a kicked puppy.

"He's not my type." Veronica insists. Kevin rolls his eyes and even Betty looks at her with a small smile because it is a complete lie.

"He's hot," She admits but feels bad when Betty's smile drops, and her eyes look away

"but there's someone else that has caught my eye." She lies, she has been asked on dates multiple times and while the boys at school are attractive there seems to be a lack of mature boys who can actually keep Veronica's attention.

"Who?" Kevin immediately asks eyes wide ready to absorb any new gossip he has yet to hear.

Betty's eyes are also wide, yet Veronica reads it as disbelief, but a small smile has returned, so she thinks she made the right call.

Now, however, she is faced with having to extend this lie and make it believable. So she quickly scans the field when a grey weirdly shaped hat catches her eye.

A plan immediately starts to form in her head. It's simple and easy, as there is a code between friends that you never date your best friends ex. She knows that if she could pull this off and somehow pull Archie's head out of his ass and make him realize that Betty is pretty much his soulmate, she could strengthen her friendship with Betty and finally find a home in Riverdale.

As if he feels Veronica's eyes on him green eyes look up and pierce Veronica's brown ones. He furrows his brows in confusion, and this pretty much solidifies her plan.

"Veronica!" Kevin exclaims "Stop keeping us in suspense and tell us!" Veronica leans forward causing both Betty and Kevin to lean in as well. Veronica knows she needs to sell this to be believable.

"Details to be revealed at a later date" Veronica leans back and laughs, while Betty reaches forward to give her arm a small tap. Kevin looks positively scandalized. Opening his mouth Kevin's eye catches the time on his watch.

"While I would love to stay and extort all the details about your new crush I need to go, hot date in the supply closet."

"Oh really, do tell?" Kevin just rolls his eyes at Veronica.

"Details will be given at a later date" He replies huffily parroting her earlier answer. Veronica lets out a gasp of fake outrage while this time Betty throws back her head and laughs. A calm silence falls over the two girls this time as Kevin makes his exit.

Betty clears her throat, which causes Veronica to lift her head from examining her nails to look at the blonde.

"You can tell me, I won't go blabbing to everyone about it." Betty's blue eyes are wide and sincere.

"Oh B, I know you won't" injecting all her sincerity into the sentence. She knows for a fact that this girl is trustworthy, any secrets Veronica has she knows the blonde would take to her grave if she asked.

"Is it because of what happened between us with Archie?" Betty whispers looking down.

Veronica withholds a sigh. She could start the wheels in motion now, tell Betty who her "crush" is but she knows that it would be premature. First, she has to convince said "crush" to agree with his part.

She is really not looking forward to _that_ talk.

Veronica decides to go with a partial truth.

"Absolutely not, B" She sighs to play her part. "Honestly, I am not sure if he even likes me." She looks down biting her lip. It's completely true, this boy has shown no inkling of curiosity towards her. In fact, she is pretty sure he dislikes her and everything she represents.

A real_ Holden Caulfield_. He probably finds her phony.

Betty's hand is warm on her arm causing Veronica to look up into her baby blues.

"Any guy would be absolutely crazy to turn you down." she smiles at the dark-haired girl. "And if for some reason he is, then he is going to have to deal with me." It's moments like this that makes Veronica know that choosing this girl to be her friend was the right choice.

This fierceness to protect her friends, even if she forgets to protect herself, makes Betty's light shine so, _so _bright.

It makes Veronica want to bask in it.

She wasn't kidding when she said that Betty could be queen if she wanted _and what an amazing queen she would be_ Veronica thinks.

Betty doesn't bring up her "crush" and Veronica is grateful because she has a feeling that it's going to take all her energy to convince Jughead Jones the third to become her fake boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

The plan has been set in motion, Betty and Kevin are already curious. She knows they are going to start watching her interaction with boys more closely, and that is exactly what she wants

Spotting the grey crown beanie bouncing in the hallways she knows she has to start taking action if she wants her plan to succeed. Quickly grabbing his sleeve, she pulls him into the nearest empty classroom and shuts the door.

"What the hell lodge!?"

_Last name, great._ She holds in a sigh and tries not to feel put off by this, but she knows any other guy would be salivating at the chance to be in this classroom with her.

She wonders for the first time (but knows it won't be the last) if she made a mistake.

Apparently, she doesn't explain fast enough because he huffs and heads towards the door.

Grabbing his hand again she pauses his escape and this time she can't hold back her frown at how fast he pulls away from her grip.

"I need a favor." she gets out when she sees Jughead eyeing the door.

His gaze stops looking around the room, obviously looking for an escape, and focuses on her.

She doesn't know how she feels about having his complete attention, those piercing green eyes seem to see right through her and the image she so desperately trying to maintain.

Of course, when he opens his mouth next it's very easy to identify the emotion that courses through her.

"Sorry I'm not in the business of doing anyone else's English homework right now." He grits out.

"Listen _Ponyboy, _I can assure you I don't need any help with my academics." He rolls his eyes at the nickname but doesn't take any more steps towards the door and she counts it as a small victory.

"Well I think you must have grabbed the wrong boy _cherry,_" he drawls and once again she is confused at how she is supposed to feel at the role he casts her. "In case you haven't noticed I have black hair not red."

"I don't need Archie, I need you." She feels a small victory at his shallow swallow. "You're the only one who can help." She sees that she has attention now, and she is extremely grateful that he has a writer's curiosity.

"Fine, I'll humor you, _princess_. What can I do that the girl who has everything can't?" He leans against a desk and crosses his arms and Veronica is suddenly struck with the realization that Jughead is actually very attractive.

Standing next to Archie she can see why he would be overlooked. The jock is popular, outgoing, and friendly. The good guy aura that surrounds him only emphasizes his natural good looks. It makes a girl feel like she could trust him with _everything._

With Jughead it so much more subtle. His need to stay out of the mainstream keeps him hidden and to himself but here one on one he can't hide from her.

Green eyes stand out in a smooth unblemished face, his full lips are tilted up slightly in a small smirk. Following the slope of his slim neck his stretched-out collar gives her a peek of a hairless defined chest. Surprisingly strong arms cross his body if the way his sweater pulls is any indication. His aura is giving mysterious with a hint of danger.

He has a darkness like her.

She is so taken by surprise at this thought that she just blurts it out.

"I need you to be my boyfriend." He blinks, uncrosses his arms, and stands up straight.

"I'm sorry I think I may be hard of hearing, but I think you just said you wanted me to be your boyfriend." She nods at him already tired of this conversation, well actually she is more tired of the fact that she has yet to gain full control of it.

"Why me, why don't you ask any of the boys currently roaming the halls of this school? I'm pretty sure can you have every boy here eating out of the palm of your hand" He once again crosses his arms over his chest, a move that Veronica identifies as defensive.

_Not every boy_ she thinks, he continues.

"Just ask Archie." he shrugs as if it was obvious.

"He's the exact reason why it has to be you."

"That absolutely makes no sense, didn't you just kiss him at Cheryl's party." Jughead's confusion helped Veronica gain that bit of control she needed to continue.

"Yeah, and in the process completely reverted back to old my _Regina George_ ways, hurt Betty, and almost ruined her lifelong friendship with Archie." Veronica took a breath to calm herself.

"Still don't understand why you need my help in this idiotic plan you seem to have concocted"

"Bro code" she simply stated.

"Bro code," Jughead repeats, monotone.

"Yes, it's that unspoken rule that you can't date your best friend's ex. Therefore, in order to put a stop to Archie and his affections you and I must date." It's so simple yet so perfect.

"What do I get out of it?" The dark-haired girl smiled, this was the one question she had been expecting.

"Besides the pleasure of my company?" She smiles but he just shakes his head. "Well, any date activities will be paid for by me. That includes food." Her smile grows when she sees his reaction to her mentioning food.

"How much food are we talking about here?" His voice takes on a hint of interest something she knows he probably wished he hid.

"All. The. Food. No limit." He is contemplating the offer now and she knows she has him.

"Before I accept, I just have to know one thing." Veronica withholds her yell of frustration and the urge to snap at him and takes a deep breath instead.

"Do ask this oh so important question." She injects a teasing lift into her voice. She knows that if he accepts, they are going to have to start getting along she may as well start acting nice now.

Before she asks the bell rings and suddenly, he is walking to the door.

"Saved by the bell." he murmurs and slips out.

She lets him go and sighs she knows she will get another chance to talk and he will ask his stupid question. For now, she needs to get to Chemistry she cannot afford another tardy.


	3. Chapter 3

She does get another chance to speak to Jughead later that day at Pops after school. Seeing his unwashed crown beanie sitting in his usual booth she immediately makes a beeline towards it and sits across from him.

His frown at her presence certainly does not dissuade her from giving him a large smile.

"Give any more thought to my offer, _Fitzgerald_?" She asks, quickly stealing a fry from his plate causing him to frown and move it closer to his body. Her smile stays in place.

"I was hoping you would forget all about it _Zelda, _and don't touch my food."Despite her earlier frustration at him with how their first conversation went, Veronica realized that she enjoyed that he could actually keep up with her references.

"Not a chance" she replies and orders a chocolate shake and cheese fries when the waitress comes by.

"You're paying for my food then." She almost agrees immediately but holds herself back.

"Sure, if you say that you agree." He frowns and angrily stuffs a handful of fries in his mouth. "You had a question…" She trails off ignoring his loud chewing, which she was sure he is doing just to annoy her, hoping they could pick up where they left off.

He slowly finishes chewing while unnervingly examining her. She fights the urge to fidget because Veronica Lodge does not fidget especially under a boy's stare.

"Why are you so determined to push Archie away?" The question is sincere if his tone is any indication, so she decides that the truth is the best way.

"Because Jughead, if he lets me Archie can easily be the guy I fall in love with." He opens his mouth to respond but she continues. "He could be the guy that shoulders through my defenses, but in the end, it could only end in heartbreak."

Veronica can't meet his eyes after her confession feeling vulnerable. She doesn't like the feeling, so she silently buckles her armor in place. Steeling herself to meet his eyes, she is taken aback by his voice.

"That's bullshit, Veronica. Archie is the last person who would break someone's heart." His tone is fierce, and protective, and she smiles.

She hopes when this thing is over and done with, he will be that fierce and protective friend for her.

"He wouldn't do it intentionally, but anyone with eyes can see that Betty and Archie are practically soulmates. It's only a matter of time before he realizes-" he cuts her off with a scoff

"Why does everyone keep saying that!?" She's taken aback by his sudden anger but quickly understands when the realization hits her.

While Veronica knows Jughead isn't secretly pining for Archie _and what a pretty picture that would make_, the same cannot be said for a certain blonde cheerleader.

She wonders how she didn't see it. Jughead is only ever around one girl. Betty, who happens to be smart, attractive, and pretty much the epitome of nice would, of course, have this outcast completely in love with her.

It makes so much sense, hell if she were playing for that field Betty would be the first girl she would try to talk into experimenting.

Betty could chase away the darkness. Much like Archie, she was a shining light on a pathway towards redemption.

"Jughead," She starts trying to keep a neutral natural tone "Are you crushing on Betty?"

"No." The answer is immediate, but Veronica knows it's a complete lie since he can't seem to meet her eyes.

She opens her mouth to rescind her earlier offer, but he cuts her off.

"I'll do it." She frowns and watches the waitress set down her order. "Don't" he says when she tries to open her mouth again. "I agreed, now do we have a deal, _Bonnie?"_

She looks at him and sees determination, so she knows any more talk of his feelings won't go over well.

If she pushes him, he would probably say something volatile and storm out. He'd be hostile to her, ignore her, and any chances of becoming friends would be blown.

She chooses to keep her mouth shut and goes over her options instead.

There is a part of her that wants to say forget it, just pay for all the food, and walk out of this diner. It's what she should do, things have gotten a little complicated for her simple plan. A small tiny part of her wonders if Betty could eventually develop feelings for the brooding boy. Then Veronica could have Archie herself.

It could be _perfect_.

There's another part though, this part wants to see her plan come to fruition, wants to see Archie and Betty together, wants to be friends with Jughead. Wants to be the _good Veronica. _This is part wins out.

"You got a deal _Clyde"._

They shake on it.

Veronica pays for his meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days have past and Jughead Jones is still not her fake boyfriend. No, in fact, the plan is for her and Jughead to become friends, transition in flirting friends, then once their group starts to notice said flirting the fake boyfriend thing can start.

Veronica is not very happy with this amendment to her simple plan.

She couldn't, however, discount his argument.

"_We can't just start dating. First off, we hardly spend any time together. Secondly, I am not the type to just start dating someone, especially someone like you."_

She did not care for that last sentence at all.

"_Last but not least we need to fool Archie and Betty the two people in this world that know almost everything about me. Rushing this is not an option." _

So she agreed. It hasn't been all that bad considering that she actually shares a number of interests with Jughead including literature and film. While they don't always agree on certain points in these interests it's always, dare she say, fun.

At least for the two of them. Seeing Kevin roll his eyes, while Archie and Betty share a look whenever either of them opens their mouth to rebuff the other one, makes her even more eager to argue.

She would never admit that to anyone, but she can't ignore the thrill that shoots down her spine whenever Jughead's eyes meet her own in a challenge.

He's even started stealing food from her plate, a sure sign that they are building toward the friendship they need to make this whole thing convincing.

Veronica isn't even sure if he realizes he's doing it either.

Either way, she still nudges her plate toward him when she's eating.

She is hoping that today she can "subtly" start flirting with him as a way to expedite this process because while Jughead Jones may not rush into things, Veronica Lodge waits for no man.

Making her way to the student lounge she starts to slow when from the doorway she sees Betty and Kevin.

Betty's hands are clenched so tightly, Veronica is surprised that there's no blood dripping to the floor, looking at Kevin's face there is a deep frown of disapproval etched into it.

Curiosity fuels Veronica now as she enters through the doorway behind her friends. She opens her mouth to ask what's going on when a student shifts and the scene opens to a sight that has her frowning as well.

A jock Veronica doesn't recognize, _not Reggie _is all her mind supplies, is standing and holding a laptop behind his back with one hand. A couple of other jocks are beside him surrounding a person by the vending machine. Postures are stiff, but clearly on the offensive.

She has seen the laptop before but can't quite place it. The grey crown beanie of the person in the center of the jock circle, however, is incredibly familiar.

Jughead's posture is stiff as well as defensive and his green eyes have taken on a darker color than normal.

She can't hear the conversation, but the details paint a clear picture and with Archie nowhere in sight Jughead is a sitting duck.

A fury so white-hot pierces Veronica suddenly and before she knows it she moves past Betty and Kevin and heads directly into the fray.

"Veronica." She hears Kevin hiss out, but she ignores the warning, her mind already set.

Grabbing the laptop out of the _not Reggie's _hand she shoulders through the group shoving the laptop into Jugheads body and injecting herself between the two facing the nameless jock.

"Is there a problem?" Her voice comes out as cold as ice, brown eyes glaring into main jocks mocking ones.

The boy looks confused by her presence and the fact that she has so easily taken the laptop from him that his answer doesn't come

_Geez, do I need to talk slower?_ she thinks.

"Does she need to talk slower?" she hears Jughead speak mockingly slow behind her and withholds the urge to turn around to look at him.

She wishes he hadn't spoken but she knows that he wouldn't back down even with a threat to his wellbeing.

And with the way every jock tenses and squeezes their fists at his voice, it's a big threat.

_It's called necrophilia Reggie; can you spell it?_

At the time she didn't think too much of it, but now she knows that sardonic wit and Jughead seem to go hand in hand.

There might be something to be said about a boy who has an obvious lack of care for his wellbeing. What that is, remains to be seen.

His voice seems to snap the meaner boy out of this confusion because _Not Reggie _comes to his senses.

"This is between me and the weirdo fag behind you. This has nothing to do with you," She hears an angry whisper by where Kevin and Betty are about the homophobic slur and it does nothing but strengthen her choice to intervene.

"It seems like it has something to do with me now." _Where the hell is the school faculty when there's this obvious bullying going around? _The thought angrily makes its way through her head. She swears she walked by one or two teachers on the way here.

_Not Reggie _looks her up and down, a sleazy smirk settling on his unattractive features.

"Why don't you step aside baby while the big boys talk. I promise you and I can play when we're done." She holds back the urge to gag and decides to respond instead.

"Sorry, but I don't do stupid." His face contorts in fury and she feels Jughead's body press closely against her back tense and ready for an attack. She blindly reaches behind her and grabs his hand in order to stop him from taking any action.

Surprisingly the jock notices this.

"And what weirdo loser is more your flavor?" She tries not to think about how he didn't even defend the stupid comment.

"Not a loser, but absolutely, especially over you." The jock rolls his eyes a face full of disbelief.

"Yeah right, this loser never even kissed a girl. Probably spends all his time jacking off to dead boys and their crying sister." The boys around him chuckle in a way that just screams mindless followers and Veronica decides that she has had enough.

"Quite the contrary, this _man_ has touched me in places you could only dream of." Veronica spins around towards Jughead, who is eyes her apprehensively "Jughead, don't freak out. Just trust me" she whispers and without giving much thought to her actions grabs Jughead by the lapels of his cheap jacket and pulls his lips down to hers.

The shocks that Veronica feels across her skin at the contact of their lips is indescribable and unexpected. Jughead seems to feel it too because he lets out a small gasp that part his lips slightly.

All rational thought seems to fly out the window as Veronica takes advantage of this to bring her tongue to quickly swipe across his lips. His tongue tentatively follows hers when she brings it back to her mouth. Then it's as if a switch has been turned on because all she feels is Jughead.

Sometime during her brief conversation with _not Reggi_e Jughead must have put his laptop away because he is holding her tightly against him. One arm around her waist, the other is holding her neck and the back of her head. One of her hands is splayed against his chest while the other one seems to have made its way into his hair, the beanie is unexpectedly still in place.

The lack of air makes itself known and she reluctantly pulls her lips away from Jughead's soft ones. A look of confusion covers his face and she is pretty sure hers is mirroring that very look.

She suddenly wants to kiss him again.

So caught up in each other neither notice the furious boy next to them who lunges straight for Jughead knocking Veronica head first into the vending machine.

She doesn't hear Betty scream or Kevin gasp because darkness has surrounded her.


	5. Chapter 5

Bright lights enter Veronica's hazy vision when she comes to. Underneath her, she feels stiff, cheap, scratchy fabric and she knows immediately that this is not her bed. Fully opening her eyes, the dull beige room finally comes into focus.

She is in the nurse's office and three figures are looming over her. Betty, Kevin and Archie's concern faces are staring at her, it feels a bit weird.

_When the hell did he get here? _ She thinks as soon as she remembers what landed her in this drab nurse's office.

Ignoring their concern questions about how she's feeling Veronica looks around for her dark-haired accomplice. Kevin must have picked up on this because he answers her unspoken question.

"Weatherby has Jughead and Miller in his office now." With that information, Veronica immediately sits up but there's a sharp pain in her head and dizziness suddenly overtakes her. Archie's arms come around to help steady her and Veronica takes a deep breath to help keep the pain at bay.

"Maybe you should sit back down, V." Betty's concerned voice comes somewhere to her right, but Veronica ignores it. Pushing herself up she wobbles slightly on her heels but sorts herself quickly.

"No way, I can't let that walking, talking _Soc_ cliché pin everything on Jughead." She grits out, shaking off Archie's lingering hands. She smiles at the three "I'm fine, but if you three want to follow that's your prerogative. I am not staying here." Grabbing her purse, she sets out with a determined stride to the principal's office not looking back to see if the three are coming.

Lucky for Veronica she doesn't have to go too far, ignoring the receptionists she makes her way to Weatherby's closed door and bursts right in.

Her eyes immediately seek out Jughead's and she feels angry at his split lip, turning her attention towards the jock, _Miller_ her mind supplies. She notes with extreme satisfaction that he has a puffy blackening eye, a split lip, bruising on his chin and a bloody nose. Turning away from the beaten boy she sets her eyes on the principal who she can tell is not too happy about her interruption.

"Miss Lodge, what is the meaning of you rushing into my office?" His voice is stern and a little rough and the stare he pins her with would make a lesser girl crumble. Veronica Lodge never crumbles.

"I need to make sure, Principal Weatherby, that you have all the information on what happened so that you can make the right _unbiased_ judgment." She cocks her hip and crosses her arms. To her left, she hears a huff of amusement from Jughead and bites her cheek to keep a straight serious face.

"Miss Lodge I can assure you that my judgment is not in the least bit biased and once you step out into the hallway, I can continue with the punishment that is deserved" He gestures towards the door, but she makes no move to leave. She, instead, makes her way deeper in the room to stand directly beside Jughead.

"I don't think I've had a chance to give my details of the event." She sees Miller squirm and hears Weatherby sigh

"Miss Lodge-" but Veronica interrupts him.

She didn't want to resort to using her ace in the hole so quickly, but her head is starting to throb again, and she absolutely just done with today.

"Principal Weatherby I would hate for my mother and her lawyer to find out about the injustice that happened to her daughter and her friend today." It's a low thing for her to do but does not care right now.

Weatherby stares at her, then flicks his eyes from Jughead to Miller and back to her. He seems to come to a conclusion because he waves her out.

"Mr. Jones and you may go." He grits, obviously none too pleased with what just happened.

She withholds her smug smile, choosing to grab Jughead's hand and drag him away before Weatherby changes his mind.

She isn't surprised to see her three friends waiting for them when they get to the hallway and makes note of the way Kevin's eyes slip down to their joined hands.

"Are you guys okay?" Archie asks concern clouding his features.

"Yeah Arch," Jughead answers. "Thanks to _Joan of Arc _here, Weatherby is not taking any action, plus I think she scared the shit out of Miller with all her lawyer talk." Jughead throws a smile in her direction and she has to stop herself from preening under his attention.

"Lawyer talk?" Betty questions, of course, she would pick up on that detail. _Doesn't this girl ever stop?_

"Let's get out of here and I'll tell you all about it, and you can tell me what I missed when I was out." She eyes Jughead's split lip and thinks of Miller's face when she says this.

"Yea," Jughead agrees, pulling Veronica along down the hall. "I'm starving and a double cheeseburger from Pops sounds amazing right now."

"I'm pretty sure you'd find a raw potato amazing Jug," Archie laughs following behind.

"You know we still have class left." Betty, the voice of reason, lets out. Kevin just shrugs and follows them out. Betty shakes her head but follows behind with a smile.

At Pops Veronica learns that Miller was apparently was all talk and no bite. Once the Jocks had seen what happened to Veronica, they fled to avoid punishment. Archie, who had walked in when the jocks fled, was the one to pull Jughead off. Mostly because he didn't want Jughead to do something he would regret.

Archie got up to pay for everyone's food out of some sort of misguided guilt for not being there when the whole thing started. Kevin left after receiving a text from Moose, one he refused to share with anyone. Betty got up to use the bathroom, which left Jughead and Veronica sitting side by side in the booth together. Jughead cleared his throat, causing Veronica to look up at him.

"Veronica," Jughead started and Veronica prepared herself for the lecture about how he could have handled it himself, that he did not need her help. "Thanks." Veronica blinks and looks at Jughead, who is looking down and playing with a napkin.

"No need, Juggie." She responds testing out the nickname "You're my friend and Veronica Lodge refuses to let her friends get bullied."

"Still," He replies, as she watches his hands slowly tear the napkin apart. "Not, many people stick up for me, especially in a crowd of idiotic jocks." He takes a deep breath and continues. "I'm just thankful, but I'm also really fucking sorry you got hurt because of it."

"Jug," She breathes out involuntarily.

They both look up and she is struck by the soft look on his face. Their eyes connect and suddenly she feels as if this moment _means_ _something _and one of them just needs to say the right thing to solidify it. Jughead mouth starts to move.

Veronica is hyper-focused now.

This could be life-changing.

"Whatcha talking about?" Archie interrupts followed by Betty who squeezes in the booth after him.

"Nothing," Jughead replies taking a sip of his chocolate shake and looking away.

Veronica refuses to put a name to her emotion, but it feels a lot like disappointment.


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica is immediately accosted by Betty and Kevin as soon as she arrives at school, linking their arms in hers so she can't run away from the questions that come pouring out.

"So, when is Jeronica starting?" Kevin exclaims excitedly

"Really!? Toe-curling?" Betty referring to their texts from last night.

"Or is it Vughead?" Kevin and his names, Veronica shakes her head.

"That's a bit shocking." Betty's face scrunches up.

"No, I like Jeronica more" She really hopes he doesn't say these names in front of Jughead.

"You would never know by looking at him" Veronica smirks because no you wouldn't.

"So, should we go closet shopping for a date look tonight?" She wonders if she can afford a new outfit instead.

"Did he ask you out?!" She smiles at Betty but doesn't get to answer.

"Really Veronica, you're a River Vixen now and halfway decent looking. I would imagine you could at least date a kicker from the football team and not slum it with some trash on the wrong side of the tracks. Think of your reputation!" Cheryl's voice comes as an unpleasant addition to the interrogation she's facing.

Deciding to ignore Cheryl's comment on her looking halfway decent, because she's a fucking 12/10 and everyone knows it, she chooses to defend Jughead instead.

She has a feeling that it's going to become a common occurrence.

"Jughead is not trash, more like a diamond in the rough and -" She doesn't get to finish because blonde hair is suddenly in her vision and in Cheryl's face.

"Back off Cheryl." Veronica and Kevin sneak a look at each other "What Veronica and Jughead do is none of your business." Cheryl narrows her eyes at Betty and Veronica wonders if Kevin would be able to pull them apart or if she's going to have to lend a hand.

Cheryl looks like she'd fight dirty.

"Tone down the crazy Betty, just looking out for my vixens. Plus, Veronica's a friend wouldn't want her making bad decisions." Peering around Betty, Cheryl gives Veronica a bland smile. "I'll save you a seat in Chemistry you can tell me all about the epic kiss between you and trailer park Jones. Ciao." and with a swish of red hair, she was gone leaving the three friends standing staring after her.

"She kinda treats her friends like her enemies, someone should tell her there's a difference," Kevin snarks, relieving the tension that Cheryl's appearance caused.

Veronica links her arm back with Betty's noticing the tightly fisted hands and brings the conversation back to the topic.

"Yes, Kevin I agree Jeronica does sound better. Your right Betty, he doesn't look like it but that broody boy can kiss." Veronica pauses and tries to ignore the urge to touch her lips. "No, I haven't talked to Jughead yet, but I will after Chemistry. Hopefully, a date will be set for this weekend and I will need both of you to help pick the perfect outfit." She is really happy that her plan can skip a step and proceed to the actual dating aspect.

It shouldn't be too hard for Jughead to agree on a date considering he won't have to do anything but show up since she is paying for everything.

Although he might argue against it just to be difficult, sometimes that boy can just get under her skin.

Veronica doesn't get a chance to talk to Jughead because the sheriff shows up to take Cheryl, who like the overdramatic queen she is, states she's guilty in front of the whole class.

On an even more alarming note, Chuck Clayton asks out Betty Cooper at lunch and she says yes. This is causing Veronica to go into a slight panic mode.

How is Barchie, _dammit Kevin!_ supposed to happen if Betty is going on dates with other guys. Veronica decides she needs answers and she needs them now.

"Betty!" Veronica corners her when she's at her locker changing books. "So, Kevin told me you're going on a date with Chuck. I thought you liked Archie?" She makes sure she doesn't transfer any of her frustration into her voice. Just leaves her tone as inquisitive.

"V, Archie doesn't like me." She signs in frustration. " What am I supposed to do, just wait around until he notices me?" Betty closes her locker harder than necessary and Veronica places her hand on Betty's shoulder.

"Of course not, but maybe you should give it some time."

"I have given him nothing but time. If he doesn't like me now, he probably never will." Betty leans back into her locker cradling the books against her chest. "In order for me to be able to stay friends with him, I need to move on, get over him. I know Chuck isn't my soulmate or anything, but I want to have fun." Betty's large eyes stare imploringly into Veronica's willing her to understand.

"I understand, B." She does understand but that doesn't mean she has to like it.

"Plus, Archie still has feelings for you," Betty's sadness radiates around her like a shield. "You should have seen his face when he heard you kissed Jughead." she straightens up and gives Veronica a sad smile. "He will probably try to ask you out soon."

Watching Betty walk away to her next class she texts Jughead to meet her in an empty classroom during their shared free period. This plan needs to get in motion now.

She's pacing because he arrives late, of course. She wonders if he does it just to piss her off.

"Sorry, Betty was talking to me about becoming a writer for the _Blue and Gold_." For some reason, this very logical excuse and apology makes her want to get irrationally mad.

She breathes deeply and forces herself to remain civil.

"I see, well it's a good way to get exposure for your writing and help improve on your skills." She is proud that the sentence came out even and free of anger.

"Yeah, Betty said the same thing too." He comments and the irrational anger tries to rear its ugly head. "Anyway, my writing isn't what you called me in here for, so unless you had something to add about Cheryl admitting to Jason Blossom's murder I'm going"

"Wait!" She calls and wonders why the hell he is always trying to leave when they are alone in a room together. "Did you know that Chuck asked Betty out and she said yes?" She sees him immediately stop in his tracks and turn around. There's a mixture of emotions that run across his face, but there's one that sticks out to Veronica the most.

Jealousy is not an attractive look for Jughead.

"Why would she do that, I thought the whole point of this plan was to get Betty and Archie together, not to have Betty date some heathen lothario like Chuck" Veronica would have made fun of his word choice if she wasn't too busy trying to block out the accusing tone in Jughead's voice.

"Betty is still convinced that Archie has feelings for me, plus we haven't really done anything with the plan since one, we aren't even fake dating yet, and two, you can barely be in a room alone with me for five minutes without trying to bail." She's fired up now. "If your best friend could take his head out of his ass, and just realize that he has feelings for her, and not me we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with!" She isn't shouting she is just talking a little loud or at least that is what she is telling herself.

"Look, Archie is just going through some things right now. It's messing with his head, he just needs a little time -" Veronica immediate interrupts him.

"What things?" She can practically hear Jughead's mouth snaps shut. "What could be messing with Archie's head so much that he needs time? Football? His music?" She questions.

"It's not important." he grits out obviously mad at his slip.

"You know, if you tell me I could help out. It would make things so much easier." Veronica tries to reason.

"It isn't my place to say." He's glaring at her now, "So, Betty's going on a date with Chuck, I'm guessing you called me here to discuss your _plan"_ She knows he's changing the subject so that he can stop talking about Archie's secret, but she takes the bait willingly.

"Yea, we need to step it up. After yesterday's...events I think people wouldn't be too shocked if we started dating. Plus, Betty and Kevin think I have a crush on you. Now, we just need to make it official and convince Archie." He nods along to her voice but there's a reluctant look on his face that she doesn't understand.

She wonders if kissing him yesterday was a mistake if he had hated it and in turn is regretting partnering with her. Would he back out?

"Do I have to dress up or anything for this? Because I am not changing who I am just because I'm "dating" a raven-haired princess" she rolls her eyes at his dramatics.

"I never asked you to." She glares at him and mumbles under her breath "and you call me a princess."

"Fine, let's get on with the dating, the sooner we start the sooner things can become normal again." He shrugs, ignoring her mumbled comment and she decides to ignore how she wants to point out that anybody, including Archie, would be dying to do this with her.

"So, we should probably set some boundaries or something. How are you like in a relationship?" she sees him shrug, but he doesn't answer. "Well," she continues hoping to get him to actually talk. "I like small PDA, you know like, holding hands, cuddling, kissing, and sitting in laps. Is there something you're not comfortable with…" She trails off hoping he'd pick up in his cue to talk.

"Yea, I guess that's fine," Jughead just shrugs again.

"but I mean is there something you don't like?" Sometimes getting him to open up to her is like pulling teeth.

She wishes the Jughead from yesterday was here, the one with his soft looks who thanks her.

"Look I've never really been in a relationship, and I have no idea what I like, or what I don't like. Just do what you usually do, I'll work around it."

Work around it? Like she's some sort of obstacle? She huffs.

"Fine, but you have to tell me if you're uncomfortable in any way, agreed?" Jughead rolls his eyes and agrees with her.

"Can I go now? I'm missing my snack time" He huffs. She makes a face when she realizes that snack time is probably a full meal.

"Yes, fine go! But you're taking me out tomorrow night at five, you don't have to dress up but at least look like you tried a little" he bows to her and makes his way out of the classroom.

She prays to any higher power listening to give her patience, so she doesn't kill Jughead Jones the third.

She goes over Betty's house that night to help Betty pick out an outfit, she tries her best to not say anything about her obvious disapproval of her date and gives Betty a smoky eyed look to match her slightly revealing outfit, something Veronica had tried to dissuade her from.

She had to give in on that argument when Betty's had given her a pleading look and called Veronica "mom".

She doesn't want that to ever happen again.

She does a good job until Betty tells her that Chucks taking her to Pops.

"Let it go, Veronica, Pops is fine!" Betty begs.

"Betty you go to Pops all the time! He could at least try another diner!" Betty shakes her head.

"It's fine, plus you do know that you're trying to date Jughead right? He practically lives off of Pop's burgers." Veronica makes a face because she's completely right.

All those carbs are going to go straight to her hips. She should probably do a lot more than cycling at the gym. Hopefully, her River Vixen training can help too, Cheryl's in charge after all.

"Okay, point made. My lips are sealed" she mines zipping her lips and throws away the key. "Have fun tonight Betty," Veronica is completely sincere Betty needs it "You are looking oh so sexy Miss Cooper, Chuck's not going to be able to keep his hands off you." Betty smiles wide and gives her thanks.

The raven-haired girl hugs her fair headed friend goodbye ignoring the churning if her gut telling her that something was going to go wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Veronica, with an extremely eager Kevin meet at Betty's locker.

"How was it, I need details!" Veronica exclaims.

"Yes, I've always imagined his lips to be soft and super full. Did you touch his abs?" The girls laugh at Kevin's eager questions.

"I wouldn't know Kev, we didn't kiss," Betty opens her locker and starts taking her books out nonchalantly as if she didn't just drop a huge bomb.

"What do you mean, you go out with the hotty known as Chuck Clayton and you didn't even test out any of the goods. Veronica, please tell me I did not hear our Bets correctly." Veronica just pat's his arm.

"No Kev, your ears are working fine." Turning to Betty's she asks. "What happened?" Betty just shakes her head.

"Nothing happened it was fun, but I just…" she trails off and Veronica completes the sentence for her

"You couldn't stop thinking about Archie?" She questions softly.

"Yeah," Betty's blue eyes are wet with unshed tears and Veronica feels as if her heart breaks a little. "You were right, it was too soon. I'm such a hopeless idiot!"

Before either Veronica or Kevin can open their mouths to refute the claim a pair of vixens walks by.

"Hey, Betty, not as innocent as you want everyone to think, are you? How was that sticky maple Chuck gave you last night?" Veronica just blinks in confusion while Kevin pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"What are they talking about?" Betty questions but Kevin's face says it all when he shows the girls his phone.

"What the hell's a sticky maple?" Veronica questions after seeing the Selfie with Chuck and Betty and some weirdly placed digital maple syrup.

"It's a Riverdale thing," Kevin explains but by the look on Betty's face, it's bigger than that.

"No! It's a slut-shaming thing and Betty is neither a slut nor a person to shame" Veronica can feel her temper getting the best of her.

Grabbing Betty's hand, she heads to the boy's locker room to show Chuck that he's messed with the wrong girl.

Unfortunately, for Veronica who is used to everyone cowering before her temper, she fails. It seems she underestimated the toxic masculine environment at Riverdale High. Plus, she ends up having to hold Archie back when he hears what Chuck said about Betty. It's only Betty's calm voice that makes Archie not take a swing.

She leaves with a bruised ego, a frowning Betty and a fire lit under her Louboutin's.

Veronica almost cancels her fake date with Jughead, but Betty insists and practically drags her home to change. Kevin almost had an aneurysm when he couldn't come because his dad was having family over for dinner, but with a promise to not skimp on any details he leaves content.

Veronica does get a little frustrated because Betty's phone keeps going off and while almost getting a burnt ear when Betty was curling her hair, she decides she has had enough.

"Who is this mysterious person who keeps texting you." Betty looks up from her phone surprised. "Well, considering that you have repeatedly put my well-being before this oh so important phone message," She smiles to let Betty know she's not mad, "I think I deserve to know."

"I've decided to make this whole thing with Chuck into a story." She pauses and Veronica pointedly looks down at the phone. "It seems that Chuck has done this to a couple of other girls as well. They want to talk." Veronica stands.

"Well let's go talk" she urges. Betty smiles but shakes her head.

"I think someone has a date with their crush tonight, so I will be going alone." She pushes Veronica softly back into the chair. "I promise I will call you as soon as I know something concrete." Veronica smiles but motions with her head that it's okay for Betty to take off.

She curses her idea for an early date with Jughead, who goes on dates at five in the afternoon on a school night? Turning back to the mirror she finishes her hair.

"Hey," she hears her mom by the door to her room.

"Hey." She smiles at her looking at the mirror. Her mother steps into the room tying her Pops uniform around her waist.

"I let Betty out." Putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders she kisses the top of Veronica's head. "Muy hermosa," She whispers, "Who is the lucky boy?" she asks giving Veronica a soft smile.

"Jughead." She laughs at the ridiculousness of the name "Jughead Jones, the third" She sees her mother frown but hides it away quickly.

"Oh, I think I know his father, that's FP's son." She smiles at her daughter again. "We weren't very close" Giving her daughter another kiss she starts to leave "Have a great time, don't stay out too late" Veronica frowns at her mother's retreating back but says nothing

The fact that Jughead is actually on time, and she's ready is a miracle.

"Welcome to the Pembrooke," She greets as she opens the door wide. He walks by her with an air of indifference and casually looks around.

"Expensive," is all he says before turning around abruptly and thrusting a small bundle of flowers in her direction. She blinks and tries not to gape.

Jughead Jones brought her flowers for their first date.

"T-thanks" she stutters out completely taken by surprise. "I should go look for a vase" She examines the flowers and walks towards the kitchen.

Just cheap wildflowers, but Veronica finds her heart warmed and cheeks red at the gesture. She takes the time to examine him under her lashes as she fills a vase with water.

He's still wearing his dirty beanie, but the hair underneath is freshly washed. He's wearing a button up dark grey shirt that has faded slightly but it fitted nicely against his torso. It's also tucked in and he has worn his suspenders properly.

The pants are black jeans and he's wearing faded converse, but he looks good.

She just can't believe he actually tried.

Veronica ducks her head to hide the small smile and blush when he looks in her direction.

"Betty made me get the flowers." He blurts out, probably to fill the silence.

"She told you to buy me flowers?" he shakes his head.

"Not specifically, but she did give me the talk." He shrugs but she frowns.

"The talk?" she questions, she does not want to imagine Betty Cooper trying to teach Jughead about sex.

"Yea the, you better treat Veronica good or I'm burying you after beating you with my shovel, talk." Veronica smiles and she feels so grateful. She has surprisingly never had a close enough friend to ever give someone a talk like that. Most girls were just friends with Veronica because of her popularity and wealth.

She didn't realize she was missing that, until now.

"We should probably get going right? Get this over with." She nods grabs her jacket, that he helps her into, which was a little awkward and calls a car.

She had been expecting Pops so she is a bit stunned when he suggests a pizza place she has yet to go to. The car ride is mostly silent, Jughead is staring out the window and she's too busy wondering if she is daydreaming or not.

Arriving at the pizzeria, he helps her out of the car and the heat of his hand on the small of her back takes her by surprise. She wonders why he's doing it.

If he actually wants to do it.

Allowing him to order an extra-large meat lover's pizza, and a salad (completely for her) they settle into a booth and sip their sodas.

It's a little weird because to Veronica this is starting to feel like a real first date, and it so far hasn't been bad at all. If she allows herself to think of this as real, she would actually be impressed with the dark-haired boy and she would be leaning towards a very rewarding goodnight kiss.

But there won't be a goodnight kiss. _Right_?

The arrival of the pizza breaks up Veronica's thought and soon they start talking about school, which leads to their latest English book of _Of Mice and Men_. This turns into talk about how disabilities were treated, which they then talk about the evolution of healthcare treatment over the years.

There are moments throughout that Veronica finds herself forgetting. Forgetting that this isn't real, that Jughead doesn't actually like her _like that_, that they are doing this so that Archie would forget about her and like Betty. She knows that she is flirting a little and she thinks that he may actually be flirting back, and soon she just starts to not care.

It's just fun, right? There's no reason why they can't just enjoy what they are doing.

He throws back his head and laughs at a joke she makes, and she eyes the length of his long throat. A sudden image of her making a pathway with her lips down the column of his neck worms its way into her brain and she is caught off guard.

She falters in the conversation for a second trying to dispel the thoughts. Taking a large sip of her drink she tries to listen to Jughead, but she can't quite focus on what he's saying. Something about Steinbeck and social consciousness.

Her eyes zero in on his mouth and the memory of their kiss rushes back. His lips had been slightly chapped, but firm with exactly the right amount of pressure. His hands had gripped her with a confidence she hadn't expected, and -

_No!_ Her mind immediately shuts down that train of thought.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice comes out slightly shrill, and she winces.

Soon, they decide to head home. Jughead refuses to use the car to take him back to his place, but he does walk her up to the elevator. For a second tension fills the space between them when they arrive at her door.

"Umm, I have to admit this wasn't too horrible " Jughead gets out, rubbing the back of his head. "I may or may not have had fun".

"I'm glad." She smiles, something she feels that she has been doing all night. "See, it wasn't so bad." she teasingly nudges him, and he gives her a small smile.

"Well, good night." and he's walking away before Veronica can say anything more.

"Hey!" and she grabs his hand before he can get too far. When he turns around, she leans up and gives him a peck on his unsuspecting lips.

There goes that tingle down her spine.

"What was that for?" He asks when they pull back. She gives him a large smile.

"We need to get used to it."

The excuse sounds lame even to Veronica's ears.

She feels giddy when she gets in her door and fights the urge to jump up and down like a child. She feels as if her plan is working as if her life in Riverdale won't be brought down with drama and she may actually get to feel like a teenager for once.

This is all broken by a phone call from Betty who explains that a number of girls including Ethel has had Chuck and a couple other jocks on the football team lie about sexual acts. Veronica immediately wants to help, and Betty asks if Veronica wants to do a small bout of B&E to find a special book.

They end up having Cheryl join in, because of course, and they find the playbook along with Polly and Jason's name. Veronica puts her hand on Betty's shoulder, which she can feel is tense.

"Betty," She starts but trails off. What the hell can she say?

"Veronica you said you wanted to help right?" There's something in Betty's voice that makes Veronica unsure of saying yes, but she pushes that aside.

"Of course, these assholes cannot get away with this." Betty looks at her and nods

"All Dark, No Stars" and a plan is formed.


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica tries but can't quite block out how Betty had looked in that outfit and wig. Tossing in her bed she knew that agreeing to that plan was a mistake, but she had wanted to help, to shut down those boys who thought using girls was okay.

She had remembered how dirty she felt propositioning Chuck in Pops. How he had asked about Jughead and she had made some excuse about not being exclusive.

She refused to think about how it felt like cheating, but she pushed in all down.

Until that is, Betty had gone overboard.

Sitting up, she decides that sleep is being an elusive bitch and grabs the book on her bedside table. She hopes the words of Charlotte Bronte can clear her head. Hearing her mother come through the door she heads out into the living room.

"Hey". She greets as soon as she sees her mother "How was a taste of Riverdale?" Her mom doesn't say anything for a second, just stares at her. "Mom?" she questions a little worried.

"It was great. Major McCoy's daughter's band is very talented." She finally replies and smiles but its tight. "You should be in bed." Hermione walked over to Veronica and gives her a hug.

"Couldn't Sleep" she hugs her mother back. "but I guess I should try." she turns to go back in her room but is stopped by her mother.

"Veronica, that bruise that was on your forehead, you said you got it during your Vixens practice?" Veronica eyes her mother.

"Yea turns out being in a pyramid with inexperienced girls is not a good idea." She jokes.

"_Mija_, you know you can tell your _mama_ anything right?" Her mother gives her a look that she can't quite decipher.

"I know. It's getting late I should really get to bed." She yawns as if she needs to sell it, Hermione lets her go.

The next day after inhaling her coffee she finds a copy of the _Blue and Gold_ at her locker and reads Betty's amazing expose.

Spotting the writer herself she makes a beeline to the girl. Veronica congratulates Betty on her article and contemplates asking her about the whole thing.

Veronica opens her mouth but sees a certain grey crown and she suddenly finds herself with the urge to go to him.

"Just go," Betty encourages, seeing where the dark-haired girl's attention has gone to. "Remember, you still owe Kevin and I details about the date." Betty smiles and Veronica sees nothing from last night in her friend's eyes.

She isn't sure if she should be relieved or worried.

She decides to keep an eye on Betty and vows to talk to her about it if she sees anything concerning, waving at her friend she makes her way to the scruffy boy.

"Hey," she leans against the locker next to him and watches as he pulls things from his locker.

"Hey," he greets voice rough as if he had problems sleeping as she did.

"So, find out anything interesting from Dilton?" She asks remembering what he said last night about getting answers about a gunshot. He nods and gives her a look as if he had a question he needed answering. She thinks he must have found the answer because he leans in and explains all about Dilton and how later today he and Betty are going today get a statement about July 4th.

"Wow," she comments impressed with her fake beau. "Great work, maybe you should apply for Kevin's dad's job. You seem to be a natural." She praises and smiles when he gets embarrassed. Suddenly a commotion down the hall gathers her attention and she sees Chuck and his football cronies, which includes that imbecile Miller make their way down the hall.

Chuck gives Veronica a glare that has her standing up straighter. Suddenly she feels an arm curl themselves around her shoulder, looking up she sees that Jughead is holding her close to his body. He's not looking at her though he's watching the group as they pass with narrow eyes.

She feels a thrill at his protective stance, but she mentally scolds herself for feeling this way, she is an independent woman and she does not need some guy trying to protect her.

She goes against telling him this though since she knows that this was a huge move for Jughead, and she really doesn't want that to affect their budding friendship.

But if he does it again, she will rip him one.

She lifts an eyebrow when He focuses back on her and away from the jocks. She fully expects him to retract the arm but to her surprise, he doesn't.

"Why were they looking at you like that?" She decides to tell him about the whole Chuck plan, of course omitting Betty's outfit, torture, and name slips. She regrets it however when a stormy expression clouds his features and his arm leaves her shoulders.

It does make him look a little dangerous and a lot of sexy.

"Why would you guys go and do that alone? What if something had gone wrong? What if he had gotten physical?" he questions angrily. She breathes deeply getting into a fight in the hallway in front of everyone would not help with their plan.

"Look Jughead, this is something we had to do alright. Betty, and those girls who were lied about needed to do this, I know that you're one of the good ones but It was their fight, not yours." he nods seemingly understanding what she is trying to tell him.

"Just promise me that next time something like this happens you will at least let me know and not leave me to find out the next day?" He's looking at her with a look she can't explain.

"I promise," she promises involuntarily, and she's stunned to realize that she means it.

Later in her Calc class as the teacher drones on about a new equation, and Veronica is trying her hardest not to yawn she feels her phone vibrate.

She frowns a little when she sees Archie's name. Her frown grows when she actually reads the message.

_A: Are you and Jughead into each other, or was the kiss just for show?_

Didn't Jughead tell him about their date? Her answer comes in his next text.

_A: He said something about taking you out, but I need to know it's something real._

_V: Why? _

She thinks she knows why especially when she thinks about what Betty said.

Please don't let this be Archie asking her out.

_A: Don't tell him I told you this but… Jughead has never had a girlfriend before._

She knew this.

_V: Okay, doesn't answer my question._

_A: I don't want him to get hurt. You're a big deal._

_A: A girl like you would be easy to fall for. _

While she's happy that he's just looking out for Jughead, she is a little peeved that he would think she is just leading him on.

Plus, she really wishes that he wouldn't send her messages like that last one.

She eyes the teacher to make sure that he hasn't noticed her texting when another text comes in from Archie.

_A: I'm not saying you would do that._

She can almost hear his anxious tone through the text.

_A: It's just Jughead acts tough… as if he doesn't care, but he does care. _

_A: I just don't want him to get hurt. He's been through enough already._

His last text makes her curious, but she knows in order to get any information she needs to first calm Archie's fears.

_V: My intentions are pure Archiekins. I can promise you that no one is going to get hurt._

_A: I'm trusting you, Veronica :)_

She hopes she won't break that trust. She smiles at his next text and figures it's time to sow some seeds.

_A: So, nothing actually happened on Betty's date with Chuck, right?_

She's about to text him back and decide maybe to string Archie along a bit and hopefully make him admit that he was jealous of Betty dating other guys when another text comes in this time not from Archie but from Jughead.

It makes her sit straighter in her chair and smooth down her blouse, but scowls because _hello, he's not in your class idiot!_

_J: We have a situation when is the soonest you can talk? _

She blinks and wonders if he for some reason he had accidentally blabbed to someone about their plan.

_V: What happened? _

Her heart is pounding, and she thinks of damage control, she would hate for this information to get back to someone like Chuck or Cheryl.

_J: I'll tell you everything after class, meet in the blue and gold office?_

She wants to make him tell her now but takes a deep breath and refuses to freak out in the middle of Calculus.


	9. Chapter 9

Heels clicking in a steady beat against the dirty linoleum of the school floor Veronica rushes to the _Blue and Gold _office.

"Who knows about the plan?" she immediately asks when she sees that Jughead is already there waiting for her.

"What? No one." he looks confused at her statement but Veronica doesn't know if she should be relieved or angry.

"Then what is so important that I skip class and meet you here?" Her mind starts running through different situations but none seem plausible.

Before he opens his mouth her phone vibrates and she ignores it, but then it vibrates again and he gives her a look when she just puts it on silent.

"Should you take that?" He points to her phone, eyebrow arched.

"It's no one important, just Archie." He's leaning against the desk in the office, arms crossed and now a frown on his face.

"Why is Archie texting you?" The response is quick and Jughead's voice has taken a weird tone, but he's not looking at her, in fact, it seems as if he is trying to _avoid_ looking at her. She refuses to let him believe that she's hitting on Archie or putting their plan in jeopardy.

"Betty gave you a talk," she pokes his arm and he looks at her "Now it's Archie's turn to talk to me," he blinks as if he doesn't quite believe her so she adds "plus he's trying to get dirt on Betty." this causes him to roll his eyes.

"You said you wanted me to tell you what's going on with Archie, why he can't be with Betty, you said you would help." he's speaking fast and so she pays attention.

"Alright." She takes a deep breath and leans against the desk in the office. Jughead comes and leans next to her and launches into a story about the fourth of July, Archie, and a road trip that never happened.

She holds in her scandalous gasp at his confession of Archie and Mrs. Grundy and grabs his arm when he tells Dilton's story because Betty's smart and it's only a matter of time before she finds out.

"Shit," she mumbles once he finishes. Her mind trying to race through what can be done, ways to stop Betty from finding out.

Suddenly it comes to her.

"Betty needs to find out." She states it so simply that Jughead stands straight and looks at her with such a look of disbelief.

"Excuse me?" He questions and she does not care for his tone. "I ask for your help and your bright idea is to just have her find out? That's great, just great" He turns away from her placing his hands on his hips and mumbles something she is pretty sure is unfavorable.

"It's the only plan that gives them a chance," she speaks through gritted teeth. "Think about it Jughead, you know Betty even more than I do. No matter what we do she's not going to stop unless she knows the truth. If she does find out it will have fewer repercussions than if everyone hides it from her." He turns around and his blinking at her the look of disbelief replaced by an assessing look. She feels the need to explain further.

"If she doesn't find out and they eventually get together you don't think he's going to tell her himself? You don't think she will freak out then? It would probably be worse and-" He cuts her off.

"Alright, jeez." He rolls his eyes but there's a very small tilt of his lips that is almost a smile. "and when she finds out and does freak out?" he goes back to leaning against the desk next to her. She feels a smile try to make its way across her face but she keeps it at bay.

"Then that's where we come in," she gestures between the two of them. They hear a sound in the hallway by the door and both look at each other panic across their faces.

Veronica doesn't think too hard about it, just places herself in front of Jughead and tugs his head towards her. Surprisingly he follows willingly letting his lips slant across hers. His hands immediately come around her and pull her into him, her hands' curls into the lapel of his jacket.

"OH MY GOD" Betty's voice calls out, causing the two of them to pull their lips away. Veronica stays in Jughead's hands instead of turning around in them and leaning back against him. His body tenses at first but then relaxes. "I'm so sorry I didn't know anyone was here."

"Don't worry about it B," Betty is smiling at them and Veronica is sure she didn't overhear their conversation.

"As cute as this is, I would appreciate it if you didn't use the _Blue and Gold_ office as a romantic rendezvous and if you really have to can you not do it against my desk" She feels Jughead tense and squeeze her lightly at Betty's unintentional implication.

"Oh, come on Betty it will be a while before any of that." Jughead clears his throat obviously uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. "I should get going, let you guys get some work done. I can't wait to read the next riveting issue." she turns around in Jughead's arms and her plan is to give him a hug goodbye but is surprised when he leans down and pecks her lips.

"See you later," his voice is low and soft and it gives her goosebumps. She waves both of them goodbye and makes her way out to the hallway.

"So, you and Veronica huh?" She hears Betty tease and Veronica allows her smile to break out across her face.

At lunch, Veronica makes a decision and plops herself right on Jughead's lap and gives him a peck. He's tense, his lips are greasy and he's whining about lunch. She rolls her eyes and shares half her lunch with him just so he can shut up.

Betty is smiling, Kevin's face is amused, and Archie's eyebrows have lifted to his hairline, but Jughead is quiet and relaxed now. It's a small price to pay for her plan to work. They spend a majority of lunch bickering amongst themselves, with Jughead constantly stealing food from her.

At one point she turns to Kevin to comment on something he says, in her hand, she's holding a fry and out of the corner of her eye she catches the jughead eating the fry straight from her hands. His lips graze her fingertips and she stops mid-sentence.

She gives him a glare, but he just smirks while he chews, her eyes zero in on his lips.

"okay seriously! I'm all for this relationship but If this whole Jeronica thing is going to happen we need some ground rules." Kevin let's out and Veronica pulls herself away from Jughead, she hadn't even realized that she leaned into him.

"Kevin calm down," Betty comes to her aid. "it's cute and their relationship is new. You're just jealous, and can I say Kevin that green is not your color" Betty teases and bumps her shoulder into him, Kevin shakes his head but concedes.

"Your right Betty, I'm just tired of sneaking around with these closeted boys in the storeroom. It would be nice to actually hold someone's hand in public." Veronica reaches out and places her hand on Kevin's while Betty hugs him.

"Oh, honey." Veronica tries to think of what to say but what can she, she couldn't possibly understand what Kevin's going through.

"They're all fuck boys anyway Kevin" Her eyes snap to Jughead and he shrugs.

"It's true," Archie agrees

"Most of them aren't worth the time, except for Archie and I" Betty and Veronica share a look and stay quiet. The bell rings and they start to pack up their stuff. Archie places his hand on Kevin's shoulder as he leaves.

"Dude, they are idiots," Archie says

"Yea, man when you do eventually find someone, I'm sure the wait would have made it worth it," Jughead adds and the look on Kevin's face is pretty priceless. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, but eventually finds his words.

"Um, thanks guys" Veronica reaches for Jughead's hand feeding gratitude for his words with Kevin and knowing Jughead that was huge.

"What?" he questions, noticing the huge smile on her face.

"Nothing," She doesn't want to put any attention on what just happened since she knows exactly how he can get it. He shakes his head at her answer and rolls his eyes but there is a smile on his face.

When Veronica meets Betty, Kevin, and Jughead at Pops later that night it seems as if Jughead's good mood has disappeared. He's sitting in their usual booth arms crossed staring broodingly out the window. Apparently, the drive-in is closing down, and while Veronica doesn't understand what the big idea is, it's a good thing it's closing because according to Kevin it's not a safe place. She tries to rationalize it, to make Jughead feel better.

It seems that everything out of her mouth doesn't work and Jughead gets increasingly more upset. She tries not to get upset when he brings Betty into the conversation, but it does. She bites the inside of her cheek when Betty's pick of _Rebel Without a Cause_ gets a fond shared smile between the two.

She is only upset because Jughead is messing with the plan, sharing smiles, calling her _Bets, _he needs to do that sort of stuff with her.

She thinks she needs to talk to Jughead about having nicknames for each other when she overhears the way Cheryl starts talking to her mom. She's disappointed (but amused) that her mother handled it because she really would have liked someone to take her frustration out on. She comes back at the table and is pleasantly surprised when Jughead's arm is thrown around her shoulders.

"Everything okay?" He leans into her and quietly asks. She gives him a small smile and nods. They are really close, so close that she can make out the different shades of green in his eyes. She wonders if she could get away with giving him a kiss when she hears the door to Pops open and Kevin make a comment about an odd combo.

Jughead tries to stop Betty from heading over to the table that contains Archie, Mrs. Grundy, and Archie's dad. She gives Jughead a look.

"Archie's dad is there Veronica; this is not the time for Betty to start questioning them." She agrees and thinks about running interference, but Betty does the smart thing and takes Archie outside.

She makes a move to get up and go after them, but Jughead's arm tightens around her.

"Jughead," She grits out.

"Veronica, no leave it alone." She gives him a look and he gives her one right back.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kevin interrupts them. Veronica turns to Jughead and they share another look, he sighs and shrugs.

"Watch them, I will need all the details later." Jughead glares but complies with her order. Veronica turns to Kevin and after making him promise to her he won't tell anyone (even his dad) she launches into the scandalous tale.

"Holy shit." Kevin lets out after she tells him. "We should tell my dad!" and both Jughead and Veronica immediately shoot down this idea. All three turn towards the window, Veronica is practically in Jughead's lap. The conversation seems to be getting really heated, and Veronica is about ready to go outside and defuse the situation when Betty's mother pulls up and Betty leaves. All three immediately pretend they weren't looking when Archie turns back towards the dinner.

His face is the epitome of sadness.

Veronica takes a deep breath before calling Betty, it was agreed that she should call her and get the details. It's a little late, and Veronica almost hangs up, but Betty answers the phone. Before she even finishes Archie's name Betty's voice breaks and heartbreaking sobs transmit over the phone.

"I'm coming over, I'll be there in 10."

"No V I'm fine." Betty objects but Veronica persists. The blonde-haired girl eventually relents. Veronica gets there in record time; Betty is waiting outside hugging her knees to her chest and looking so small and vulnerable.

Veronica rushes out of the car immediately wrapping her arms around the taller blonde girl. Betty isn't crying but her hug is tight. They break apart each sitting down on the steps in front of the house. Betty launches into the story that Veronica already knows but she makes all the appropriate noises at the right times. Betty suddenly stops and gives Veronica an accessing look.

"Archie said that Jughead knew. "Her face stays blank, but Veronica is mentally cursing Archie. "Did he tell you?" Veronica opens her mouth ready to deny, but something stops her. Something about lying to this girl doesn't seem right, how is she supposed to be the new and improved Veronica when she's lying? Especially when she is lying about something this big. Betty, the amateur detective that she is, picks up on this pause. "You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Betty!" Veronica whispers looking around trying to make sure no one suddenly became interested in their conversation.

"No! You are supposed to be my friend! Why didn't you tell me!?" Betty's voice is louder than earlier.

"Betty," Veronica tries again, but it seems as if the other girl is not in the mood to listen.

"Are you just trying to humiliate me, watch how poor naive betty Cooper pines after Archie, who she can never have?"

"Absolutely not!" Veronica injects the situation getting quickly out of control.

"You could have fooled me, I just thought you were my friend. I thought you have changed, I guess I was wrong. You know I expected this from Jughead but not you," before the dark-haired girl can defend herself the porch light switches on and a figure is at the doorway.

"Betty get in this house right now" The voice of Alice Cooper cuts through like a knife. Veronica keeps her gaze on Betty who is glaring daggers at her jaw clenched tight. "Betty now!"

"Betty please let me explain." Veronica reaches a handout to the girl but she flinches and turns away. Veronica refuses to let those footsteps mean anything and resolves to talk to Betty tomorrow. Veronica starts to turn around, but a stern voice stops her.

"I don't know what you did to Betty but take my advice." She walks down the steps every inch confident despite wearing a robe and slippers. "Stay away from Betty, and while you're at it please take the Andrews kid and that vagabond, he calls a friend with you. She doesn't need any of you." She refuses to let the older women intimidate her and stands her ground.

"I can't do that Mrs. Cooper. Betty's my friend and I won't let her go without a fight." Alice arched an eyebrow and Veronica thinks she may be impressed but it seems like it's quite the opposite when she speaks.

"Pity, I was hoping you'd have some brains in that pretty little head of yours. Like mother, like daughter I guess." Then with a spin, she was gone, door closed and porchlight off. She stares at the dark house and wonders how everything got messed up so spectacularly. Sighing, she heads back to the car, but a whispered voice stops her.

"Veronica, is she okay?" Archie is standing on his porch with pajama pants and no shirt, she looks away. While usually, she would bask in his amazing and toned torso, but now it just feels wrong.

"What do you think, Archie?" He sighs.

"She doesn't understand, Mrs. Grundy and I-" but Veronica cuts him off.

"Are what Archie, in love? Is she your girlfriend? Are you going to let her wear your Letterman jacket and class ring? Or is she just your booty tutor?" She is mad, no she is furious. How the hell did she end up in an episode of _Pretty little liars?_ "For the record Archie if you're going to be defending your clandestine affair you may not want to refer to her as Mrs. Grundy."

"You sound like Betty." He whispers sulky

"Yea, because she's right." He shakes his head.

"Veronica, like I told Betty, she believed in me when no one else did." That makes Veronica even madder.

"Really Archie, you told Betty that? Are you that blind!?" Archie's face scrunched in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Veronica wants to scream.

"I'm talking about Betty! The girl next door who has been supporting you, who listens to your songs and stays your friend even though her heart literally breaks just looking at you." She almost throws her bag at his head but refrains from doing it. Letting out a deep breath, she calms down. "Archie… Betty is perfect. She is smart, caring, beautiful, and most importantly age appropriate. I just don't understand how you can ignore all that but turn around and have pedophilic sex with your music teacher."

"You're absolutely right, Betty is perfect. That's the thing, Veronica, she's too perfect. How can I compete with that, how do you think things are going to go once she realizes that I'm not good enough for her? That I wouldn't be able to live up to her expectations? I'm going to end up with my heart broken and without my best friend. At least with Geraldine, I don't have to worry about that." Veronica shakes her head.

"No, instead you have to worry about the scandal that breaks once this is out. Think about what happens to your family? To your future? And all for what a woman who makes you lie for her just because she popped your cherry? " Archie gives her a look that says he didn't even think about that. "Oh Archikins, you're in it deep this time." She shakes her head and walks back to the car leaving Archie speechless on his porch.


End file.
